


To Sate A Heat

by CentauriRose (Miss_Lucy_Jackson)



Series: Centauri's Angel Fiction [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Angels, Dildos, FUCK, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral, Seme, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Uke, Wings, but still smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lucy_Jackson/pseuds/CentauriRose
Summary: Jonah comes home to his Uke needy and in heat. Or: Explicit scene missing from Second Chance





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whale, I did it. I made a really explicit mini-post. This is set in between 9 and 10 in Second Chance. It's shameless smut. It's short and sweet. Less than a thousand words, but I'm proud of it. It's my second sex scene.

Jonah came home from work, and he smelled it. The house reeked of horny Uke. He went upstairs and checked on Iniko. The Uke was sprawled out on his back, riding a dildo like his life depended on it. Jonah felt his dick get hard. Jehovah, it was fucking hot. 

 

“Jonah!” Iniko shouted, cumming everywhere.

 

“Little Uke, baby,” Jonah called softly. 

 

The medicine man stalked over to the bed, happy to find heat slick dripping from his Uke’s ass. He manipulated Iniko to where he could flick his tongue out and lap up the sweet smelling fluid. Iniko keened softly, loving the feeling of a tongue against his ass. 

 

“Mhmn, Iniko, you've been eating fruit, haven't you?” the Seme whispered, “your slick is so sweet.”

 

“Jonah, Daddy, fuck me!” Iniko shouted. 

 

Jonah didn't take long to strip down, instinct taking control. He laid on his back, and his Uke scrambled on top of him. Their wings touched, and it was a sensual feeling. Jonah could feel his orgasm building in his gut. 

 

“Daddy, can I rut you please?” Iniko questioned politely.

 

“Yes, yes, baby,” Jonah huffed, taking his Uke’s hand and kissing it.

 

Iniko sank back onto Jonah’s hard on. His Seme groaned loudly, the tight heat nearly making his dick spill inside his mate. Iniko let out a soft whine, already being stretched open by the massive dildo. Jonah’s dick rubbed against his Uke’s prostate.

 

“Fuck, Jonah, you're huge!” Iniko rocked back and forth, needing release. 

 

“Mhmn, baby, that ass is so tight,” the Seme sat up, holding his Uke slut in his arms, “ride that cock.”

 

Iniko did just that, whining and keening the entire time. The Uke expertly kisses his mate, making the experience even more erotic. Their wings grinded together, making both of their orgasms build faster and faster. 

 

Iniko rode Jonah rough, trying to get off as quick as possible. With the occasional grunt of effort or moan from Jonah, the only noise was the squeaking of the bed. Iniko suddenly cried out loudly, one hard movement toppling him over the edge. White streaks painted Jonah’s ripped chest like a canvas. 

 

Jonah dipped his fingers in the mess and tasted the white fluid. Iniko’s heart stopped at how fucking sexy it was. Jonah smirked devilishly. The Uke kept up the rough pace of rocking back and forth on his Seme’s huge cock. He felt his Seme shift underneath him, trying to get Iniko to tighten up. 

 

“Iniko, baby, I'm close to filling you up.”

 

“Please, Daddy.”

 

Jonah shoved Iniko onto his back and started fucking him roughly, plunging his dick into that warm, tight heat. Jonah's only thought was to fuck. Iniko started whining and whimpering Jonah’s name, digging his nails into the sheets. 

 

“INIKO!” Jonah shouted and spilled fluid deep inside his Uke’s ass. 

 

The Seme collapsed on top of his Uke, and they were both drenched in sweat, sex, and Jehovah knows what. Jonah sloppily kissed his Uke on the mouth. 

 

After sitting around catching their breaths, they got up and showered. The sweet scent from Iniko was dulled, but it was still there. Jonah knew he had to take care of that heat somehow, and he knew heat suppressants would have to do for now.


End file.
